Briefe
by IloveCeci
Summary: Rose ist aus Russland zurückgekehrt, doch ihre Vergangenheit verfolgt sie noch immer... in Form von Briefen.  Was wen diese Briefe von jemandem entdeckt werden? Oneshot


Briefe

13 Tage, 13 Briefe

Vor ca. Zwei Wochen kam der erste Brief, danach jeden Tag Einer. Jeden Morgen liegt ein Umschlag vor meiner Tür.

Mir ist niemals so klar gewesen wie jetzt, dass Worte die Macht hatten einen Menschen zu zerstören.

Wie klischeehaft sich das auch anhören mag, es ist nichts desto trotz wahr. Es fing an mit einer kleinen Notiz und wurde

zu teils seitenlangen Briefen. Es war seltsam, es schien als ob er einen inneren Kampf ausfocht.

Doch am Ende schien immer die Strigoi-Seite zu gewinnen.

Heute Morgen kam wieder ein Brief ich hatte jedoch noch keine Gelegenheit ihn zu lesen, ich bin statt dessen direkt

zum Unterricht gegangen. Ich würde die Briefe nicht mehr morgens lesen, dass hatte ich mir vorgenommen.

Denn Dimitris Briefe verwirrten mich immer mehr oder besser gesagt sie verwirrten meine Gefühle, genau wie damals

in Russland. Sein Schwanken zwischen liebevollen Floskeln und grausamen Drohungen.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr, noch eine Minute. "Die Stunde ist beendet." Endlich. Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack

und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Wohnheim. _Rose? Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass deine Mutter hier ist. Ich hab' sie zu_

_deinem Zimmer geschickt_.

Ach, Lissa. Das Versprechen das ich ihr gegeben habe zerreißt mich innerlich. Sie kommen zuerst. Sie kommen zuerst.

Das ewige Mantra. Doch taten sie das wirklich immer? Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich diese Frage ohne zu zögern mit

„ Ja" beantwortet. Aber jetzt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Dimitri hatte unwillentlich mein ganzes Leben verändert.

Ich machte meine Tür auf und erblickte meine Mutter. " Mom, wie geht's dir? ".

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und umarmte mich. " Gut,danke. Ich bin mit deinem Vater hier, wir bleiben bis zu

deinem Abschluss ".

Sie wollte doch nicht etwa sagen… "Äh Mom, ihr seid doch aber nicht wieder…ähm…zusammen…oder?"

Oh Gott die Vorstellung von Janine und Zmey zusammen braucht ich wirklich nicht.

"Rosemarie, das geht dich wirklich nichts an." Oh nein, sie wurde rot, bitte nicht.

Sie sah sich in meinem Zimmer um und suchte nach einem neuen Gesprächsthema

"Ich habe gehört du hast dich im letzten Jahr verändert, hast du eigentlich einen Freund?".

Sie musste ziemlich verzweifelt sein wenn sie darüber sprechen wollte. "Ähm, nicht so wirklich."

_Um ehrlich zu sein ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt meinen Lehrer anzuhimmeln, Mom._

Ihr Blick schweifte über mein Bett und fiel auf die Briefe die dort lagen. Mein Herz blieb stehen.

"Wirklich nicht? Keine Liebesbriefe?" neckte sie mich, und nahm die Briefe in die Hand um sie sich anzusehen.

_Verdammt, ich hätte sie verstecken sollen._

Der von Heute lagen oben auf, also fiel er ihr zu erst in die Hand.

Ich war nicht in der Lage ihn ihr zu entreißen ich blickte selbst gebannt auf das Blatt.

_Meine liebste Rose,_

_Eine der wenigen Schattenseiten des Erwecktseins ist, dass wir keinen Schlaf benötigen und somit und auch nicht mehr träumen. Es ist eine Schande, denn wenn ich träumen könnte, weiß ich,_

_dass ich von dir träumen würde. Ich würde von deinem Geruch träumen und der Art wie dein dunkles Haar sich wie Seide zwischen meinen Fingern anfühlt. Ich würde von der Weichheit deiner Haut_

_träumen und der Festigkeit deiner Lippen wenn wir uns küssen…und andere Dinge tun._

_Ohne Träume muss ich mich mit meiner Vorstellungskraft zufrieden geben-was fast genauso gut ist. Ich kann mir alle diese Dinge sehr gut vorstellen,_

_genauso wie es sein wird wenn ich dir dein Leben nehme. Das ist etwas was ich bereue tun zu müssen, aber du hast meine Entscheidung unausweichlich gemacht._

_Deine Weigerung mir ins ewige Leben und Lieben zu folgen lässt mir keine andere Handlungsmöglichkeit, und ich kann jemandem der so gefährlich ist wie du nicht erlauben zu leben. _

_Selbst wenn ich deine Erweckung erzwingen würde, hast du mittlerweile so viele Feinde unter den Strigoi, dass einer von ihnen dich töten würde._

_Wenn du sterben musst, dann durch meine Hand. Niemand anderes. _

_Nichts desto trotz wünsche ich dir heute viel Glück wenn du deine Prüfungen ablegst-nicht das du irgendwelches Glück brauchst. Wenn du die Prüfungen wirklich machen musst, wird es eine _

_Zeitverschwendung sein. Du bist die Beste in der Gruppe, und heute Abend wirst du deine Schwurmarkierung tragen. Natürlich bedeutet das, dass du eine viel größere Herausforderung sein wirst _

_wenn wir uns wieder sehen- was ich auf jeden Fall genießen werde._

_Und wir werden uns wieder sehen. Nach deinem Abschluss wirst du die Akademie verlassen, und wenn du die Schutzzauber verlässt werde ich dich finden._

_Es gibt keinen Ort auf der Welt an dem du dich verstecken kannst. Ich sehe zu._

_In Liebe,_

_Dimitri_

"Mom, ich…"

Janine war sprachlos, sie setzte sich auf mein Bett und starrte den Brief an. Nach endlosen, quälenden Minuten der

Stille brach sie das Schweigen.

"Rose…" ihre Stimme klang schwach und verzweifelt "Wer schreibt dir solche Briefe? Welcher Dimitri? Warum hast du

niemandem etwas gesagt?"

Die nächste Frage schien ihr das Herz zu brechen "Vertraust du uns nicht? Mir?"

Was sollte ich auf diese Frage schon antworten? Nein? Ja?

"Ich glaube es dauert etwas dir …das alles zu erklären." Ich setzte mich neben sie. "Rose? Von wem? Ich will nur wissen

von wem…" Sie wurde langsam wütend.

"Ich werde dir alles erklären aber du musst mir zuhören, denn die Sache ist nicht ganz einfach ich muss ein wenig weiter

in der Vergangenheit ?"

Sie nickte einfach.

"Nachdem Lissa und Ich in die Akademie zurückgebracht wurden, hat Dimitri mir Trainingsstunden gegeben damit ich

den Stoff nachholen kann." Sie sah mich geduldig an. Sie konnte die Verbindung nicht machen.

"Nun ja, dabei sind wir uns langsam näher gekommen…Ich habe das nie gewollt, genauso wenig wie er, aber es ist

einfach passiert." Ich erinnerte mich an dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Verliebtheit.

Die grenzenlose Bewunderung des anderen. Ausdruckslos sah sie mich an.

Da war sie wieder diese emotionslose Wächtermaske.

"Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?" Direkt. Bestimmt. Einfach.

"Willst du die Antwort wirklich hören?" Direkt. Bestimmt. Aber verdammt noch mal nicht einfach.

"Hast du mich gerade wirklich gefragt, ob ich wissen will ob meine Tochter mit ihrem sieben Jahre älteren Lehrer

geschlafen hat? Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen wie tief meine Tochter gefallen ist."

Das tat weh. Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mom.

"Wenn du mir weiter zuhörst wirst du es ? Soll ich weiter machen?" Die Neugier überwog, denn sie

bedeutete mir fortzufahren.

"Wir versuchten uns zurückzuhalten. Machmal klappte es, manchmal nicht. Irgendwann wurde es zuviel, diese ganzen

unterdrückten Gefühle und wir hatten nun ja… Sex.

Dimitri hatte vor darum zu bitten einem anderen Moroi zu geteilt zu werden, sodass Lissa nicht in Gefahr ist.

Aber wir hatten keine Gelegenheit weiter darüber zu sprechen denn die Strigoi griffen an und Dimiri wurde… "

Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Janine versuchte nicht mich zu trösten.

" verwandelt und ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich die Akademie verlassen habe und nach Russland gereist bin.

Ich bin in _seinem _Heimatort Abe und den Belikovs begegnet. Abe wollte, dass ich in die Staaten zurückkehre, aber ich

dachte ich hätte dort Frieden gefunden und wollte dort bleiben.

Nachdem ich mit Abe zu einem… Kompromiss gekommen bin, schloss ich mich einer Gruppe Strigoi-Jäger an

die nach Novosibirsk wollten und tötete dort Strigoi mit ihnen so lange bis mich eines Abends Dimitri fand"

Ich entschied, dass ich nichts auslassen würde.

"ich…ich konnte ihn nicht töten, es ging einfach nicht. Ich habe gezögert."

_Zögere niemals._ Ich konnte immer noch seine Stimme hören…

"Er hat mich gefangen genommen und wollte mich dazu bringen mich von ihm erwecken zu lassen. A

ber selbst unter dem Einfluss von Strigoi-Endorphinen wollte ich nicht, ein Teil von mir weigerte sich,

dass ist wahrscheinlich der Grund warum ich heute noch hier bin."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich ihren entsetzten Blick. "Bevor du fragst, ja, er hat mich gebissen, viele Male. Um es dir vorweg

zu nehmen, ja, ich war die Bluthure eines Strigoi."

Mir war es egal was sie von mir dachte, ich wollte mir einfach alles von der Seele reden.

"Ich konnte irgendwann entkommen aber seitdem jagt Dimitri mich und schickt mir diese Briefe. Denk über mich was

du willst aber jetzt kennst du die Wahrheit. Unverblümt.

Du weißt mehr als jeder andere Mensch. Mehr als Lissa, Abe und alle anderen."

Ich wollte aufstehen und gehen. Sollte sie mich doch anschreien, sie weiß alles und ich muss nichts für mich behalten.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dachte du würdest mir nicht vertrauen und ich werde alles für mich behalten."

"Weißt du mittlerweile ist es mir eigentlich egal wer es weiß, sollen sie mich doch nennen wie sie wollen und denken was

sie wollen. Das was mich wirklich aufregt ist nicht mein eigenes Schicksal sondern die Gesellschaft

-unsere Gesellschaft- im Allgemeinen.

Die Art wie Dhampire behandelt werden, insbesondere Frauen, ist einfach abstoßend. So als wären sie Arbeitstiere.

Die Wächter werden für selbstverständlich gehalten, und nur wenn sie etwas "Falsches" tun werden sie beachtet.

Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr das hinzunehmen, wie du weißt stehen meine Chancen Lissa zugeteilt zu werden

praktisch bei Null, also warum sollte ich mein Leben damit verbringen Moroi zu beschützen die meine Arbeit nicht

würdigen."_ Und diesen Schutz sowieso nicht verdienen, _fügte ich still hinzu.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde dich nicht alles hinwerfen lassen so kurz vor deinem

Abschluss, denk an dein Versprechen." war sie wirklich besorgt um mich, oder ging es ihr nur um ihren Ruf?

Mit Janine konnte man sich niemals sicher sein.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen ich habe ein Meeting. Sehen wir uns… Später?"

Typisch Janine wurde das Gespräch zu heikel, musste sie weg.

"Geh ruhig, ich muss sowieso los." Manchmal wünsche ich mir ich hätte eine Mutter wie Olena Belikova, aber man

kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen.

Als wir uns unten vor dem Gebäude trennten, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte "Ich will nur das Beste für dich

das habe ich schon immer gewollt."

_Ich weiß Mom, ich weiß._


End file.
